Fairies and Princes
by xZeroxKira
Summary: 1/2 Prince x Fairy Tail. Team Natsu gets warped into Fairy Tail. Through an unexpected meeting with the dragons, they find that their existence in the game is not so much of a coincidence. Can our heroes help Prince save the game from crazy NPCs?
1. Prolouge: Fairy Tale?

Disclaimer: I do no own 1/2 Prince or Fairy Tail, although I would like to.

* * *

><p>Cana ran as fast as she could as the Help Lucy magic card in her hand turned left and right. Only one thought ran through her head. <em>'I will save my guild. I will save my nakama.' <em>After a mad dash through the forest, equipped with Fairy Glitter, Cana finally found her friends.

The first thing she saw was her friends sprawled on the ground with bruises and scratches all over. Out of anger, she attacked Bluenote with her magic cards. It was easily deflected.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," shouted Cana. "Fairy Gli––,"

"Gravity Magic." Before Cana can finish her chant, Bluenote had activated his Gravity Magic, increasing the gravitational pull by ten folds. Everybody except for the castor was pushed flat on the floor.

"I can't believe someone of you caliber would be able to obtain the most powerful magic. However, I do thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for it. Now I will take that magic from you." Bluenote walked over to Cana

"Only Fairy Tail members would be able to use our Fairy Glitter," she explained.

"All magic originates from the same spell. Those that can attune to the flow of magic can control all types of magic. How can someone like you control Fairy Glitter," he countered in disgust. "Now I will take that magic from you." He hefted Cana up and held her by the throat.

"I won't let you harm my nakama." Using the last of his strength, Natsu charged up all of his magic power. "**DRAGON'S ROAR**!" Natsu shouted, and casted a beam of roaring fire onto Bluenote.

"Out of my way you piece of trash!" With a wave of his hand, Bluenote sent all the Fairy Tail members flying. Natsu crashed through a couple of trees before stopping. Wendy skidded across the battleground. Lucy held onto a nearby rock and cling onto it for life. Charle and Happy both went tumbling together.

When the dust cleared, Cana saw all her friends on the verge of death. Her vision blurred and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Without thinking, she charged at Bluenote.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! **FAIRY GLITTER!"** Cana shouted.

Taken by surprise, Bluenote had nowhere to dodge. "Gravity Vortex," he countered. He was surprised that it had no effect on Cana.

The next thing anyone saw was blinding bright light. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and Happy were the first to be sucked in by the light. Erza who was in the mist of fighting Grimoire Heart's Azuma, was blinded the the powerful light. Gray who was listening to Ultear's explanation felt a powerful beam fall upon him. Levy and Lisanna turned their back for a second to find that Gajeel has disappeared and left in his place was floating, sparkling lights particles.

Nobody had any idea of what had happened. Nobody knew that in this moment, their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

><p>Prince had just completed Kenshin and Sunshine's hidden quest and together with Jing and Yun, they were on their way back to the Central Continent. Just when they were traveling over the oceans on Sunshine's magic carpet, the sky suddenly shot out a bright ray of light. Everyone looked towards the mysterious source of light to find multiple shadows covering it up.<p>

Kenshin unsheathed his sword. Prince got into battle mode. Jing and Yun got ready to cast spells, but nobody could take on what came next.

A series of oofs and ouches came afterward.

"Who the hell is on top of me? Get off me you fucking buffoons!" shouted Gajeel.

"Oi. Who the hell is holding onto my foot?" Natsu screamed.

"AAHH! Who's groping my ass!" said Lucy, squirming and wiggling around. All this did was tangle the group up even more.

"Get your fingers out of my mouth!"

"Get your hair out of my face."

"Natsu! Get off of me before I cut you into a million pieces!" screamed Erza.

"That's not me!"

This shouting battle lasted a few a few minutes.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy happened to be on top and was lucky enough not to get tangled in the web of arms and legs. Wendy, Charle, and Happy then got down and started untangling their friends.

Everyone laid in the most awkward positions. From the top, Erza's sword hand was somehow squashed under Jing and Yun. Jing's outfit was clogged between Natsu's arm and Gray's legs. After unquiping most of her armor, Wendy was able to wedge her out of the pile of mess.

Next on the pile of mess was Gray and Sunshine. Gray was easy to remove but Sunshine's armor made it difficult to separate him from the rest of the people.

Lucy had the weirdest pose of all. Kenshin's sword kept poking her in the ass and she kept squirming around to avoid it.

"Uhh. Lucy. I can see your strawberry undies," Natsu said.

With godlike speed, Lucy took out one of her hands (from the pile of mess) and slapped him twice then went on to cover up her lower half. "Stop that, you idiot!"

Her cleavage wasn't helping either. Those jiggly tilts almost murdered Kenshin through suffocation. After several attempts, and with Sunshine's and Erza's help, they were able to pry to two apart. When he was getting up, he tripped on one of the dragon slayer's legs, sending him plummeting into Lucy's valleys of heaven once again.

Someone made the comment, "Hey! Your face blends in with your hair!"

For the rest of the trip, Kenshin stood by the corner of the carpet, still as red as a tomato.

Now for the hard part, Natsu and Gajeel. Neither would budge and let the other one go first.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**

**"Iron Dragon's Steel Fist"**

The two hit each other in square in the face, but nobody was willing to give in.

They headbutted each other.

"Give up you damn buffoon. You can't win." Gajeel changed his arm into a steel hammer.

"Who saids. Bring it on." Natsu started to charge fire on his fists.

Finally getting annoyed bythe two, Erza decides to step in. "SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" giving the two each a big round bun on the head.

"Yes ma'am," they replied in union, standing up in attention.

And to conclude the mess, they finally got to Prince. He was stuck to the bottom. His eyes were swirling and there was white bubbles coming out from his month. Poor Prince. T.T

Meatbun was squashed into meat cake. It took a combined effort between Jing, Yun, Charle and Happy to return him to his usual white plump self.

Wendy kneeled down next to Prince and started healing all his injuries, which was quite a lot.

"So who are you guys?" Prince asked when he finally gained consciousness.

All the Fairy Tail members looked at each other, not knowing whether or not to trust Prince.

Finally, Erza took charge. "We are all mages of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Never heard of it. Is it a new guild?" Everyone stared in shock.

"What do you mean? Fairy Tail is the largest light guild ever?" Natsu blurted in surprise.

"_Wait. Weren't we just on Fairy Island? All I remember was seeing Akuma, then…That's it! It has something to do with that ray of light. But why are we the only ones here? Where is Master? Where is Mirajane and Elfman and Juvia? Did they make it here?"_

All of these questions ran through our young S-class mage's head.

"Where are we?" Erza asked.

"Right now, we are going to Central Continent," Sunshine answered.

Something was definitely wrong.

Prince looked onto the Fairy Tail member's faces and noticed everyone had a face of uneasiness. "So where do you guys come from?" he tried to break the ice.

"Well, we were on Fairy Tail's sacred island, Fairy Island taking a class to become a S-class mage when we were attacked by Grimore Heart and its Seven Kin of Purgatory. In the mist of heated battle, I was blinded by a bright light and the next thing I saw was fingers, feet, and arms."

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"We were battling with Bluenote when Cana nee-chan activated Fairy Glitter," Wendy added in. "Oh. I'm Wendy by the way, Wendy Marvell."

They went down the line and introduced themselves.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray unconsciously stripped his clothes. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Titania Erza Scarlet"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Just call me Lucy."

"Natsu, the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail," Natsu said, pointing at himself in pride.

"Gajeel, the Black Steel Dragon Slayer."

"And this is Happy and Charle," Wendy introduced, pointing to the two flying cats.

After the explanations and introduction, Prince and his friends had accepted Fairy Tail as an ally.

"So you said we were going to some Central Continent. How are we going to get there?' Natsu asked, strolling across the carpet.

"Oh! We're flying there with Sunshine's magic carpet." Prince replied.

As soon as Natsu heard the word 'flying', he stared wide-eyed from the edge of the carpet. He looked down to see nothing but water. In an instant, his face turned green and he emptied out his whole stomach. He almost fell off the edge, if Happy didn't hold on to him.

"Urff. Why didn't you say so earlier." Natsu continued to empty stomach. "Erg... Arff... Ewll" Natsu spent the rest of his trip barfing. Not even Wendy's Troia helped.

"Another trip to the drycleaner …sighs. And I just got it washed too."

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first time attempting to write fanfic. I know I have horrible grammar but **NO FLAMES!**

Plz Read and Review


	2. Chapter 1: Siege the City!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or 1/2 Prince, though I would love to. **

_Flashback_

_"Urff. Why didn't you say so earlier." Natsu continued to empty stomach. "Erg." Natsu spent the rest of his trip barfing. Not even Wendy's Troia helped._

_"Another trip to the drycleaner …sighs. And I just got it washed too."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Nan Gong Zui took the lead to defend Infinite City from Fan's advances.

"Report! All but one city gate have been sealed."

"Good. Shut down the rebirth portal too. Tell our people to be careful because if they die, they will have to be teleported to the next city. We don't want the enemy to be able to reborn inside the city."

In the background, the shouts of Swan Beauty overpowered the screams of other the warriors.

"Where's the healing potions? Where are the priests and the archers? What about our weapons? How many warriors do we have?"

Swan Beauty walked around the city with dozens of files in her hands. Every so often, a loose sheet of paper would fly out, but this did not stop her from issuing orders.

"How are the wall coming along? Did you finish reinforcing them yet?"

Fair Sky dug out a long scroll that was marked 'Receipt' on top.

She cleared her throat and started her report (more like rant) on the development. We can clearly see that she has mastered the art of spending.

"…and I also equipped it with a couple of shock absorbers, which only comes at the expense of 200 crystal coins if we also upgrade the wall to premium protection, which I took the liberty of installing on all of our gates. Plus…" Fair Sky went loose on her rant.

Yu Lian quickly pulled out a calculator (do those things even exist in the game?) and followed Fair Sky along in her rant, rapidly pushing buttons. Things were not looking good.

"But but but…That means were broke," Yu Lian looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yep." Fair Sky began to roll up her receipt, the proud smile never disappear off her face. After she was done packing her things, nothing much, just a few suitcases and crates, she skip hopped back to her room, where she would devise more plans to spend money.

"Where are we going to get the money to repair the city after this is over?" Yu Lian slumped to the floor.

She looked at Lolidragon.

"Don't look at me. I'm broke. Fair Sky spent all my loot on the gates." Lolidragon shrugged. Yu Lian continued her moping.

"At times like these, I think it is best to leave her alone," Heartless Wind whispered to Ugly Wolf.

"Umph." Ugly Wolf nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere, a flying foot connected with Heartless Wind's face, sending him spiraling into a wall.

"Bastard! I'm working my ass off in the finance department and here you're here hitting on girl!" Lolidragon went off to chase after him.

"Wah! It's not my fault!" Heartless Winds cried, zigzagging thorugh the hallways to dodge the theif's attacks.

* * *

><p>(Back with the group)<p>

"And were the heck is our City Lord?" Swan Beauty asked, looking up from her papers and plans.

"…" The whole Odd Squad stared at her and fiddled with their fingers.

"ARGG! His city is under attack and he isn't even here to defend it. What kind of lord is that! I give up!" She threw whatever thing was in her hand in frustration and went off mumbling to herself.

"No good City Lord. How did he ever get himself shipped off to another continent with no means of getting back?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>(With Prince)<p>

"Ha…Choo!" Prince sneezed. "Someone's talking about me." Prince shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of his trip across the ocean.

* * *

><p>(Two hours later)<p>

Fan had the whole city surrounded. He was just waiting until the NPCs were gone. Nan Gong Zui made the last preparations for battle before putting on his suit of armor and marching up the city walls to await the arrival of their enemy. With him, there was Wicked and Broken Sword to lead the battle.

"God! There must be thousands of them," Swan Beauty said, peering over the city walls.

Ignoring Swan Beauty's comment Nan Gong Zui shouted down to Fan, "I will not let Infinite City fall. I will not disappoint Prince. Bring it on, Fan."

He smirked. "Everyone CHARGE! HIYAA!" Fan shouted.

"DEFEND THE CITY! WE WILL NOT DISAPPOINT THE PRINCE!" Nan Gong Zui ordered. Two seconds later, dozens of cannonballs smashed into the city walls. Luckily, the walls were reinforced beforehand (courtesy of Fair Sky and to the dislike of Yu Lian), otherwise, it would have not withstood the impact.

The archers rapid fired onto their enemies, but they were only able to hold them back for a while. The attackers had many healers on their side.

"Mages hold up the barrier! Don't let anybody pass!" ordered Yu Lian.

On the battlefield, Nan Gong Zui sliced through the enemy warriors like slicing up tofu.

"Keep attacking! Don't let it stop!" Fan ordered from the back of the army. "Remove Prince from his throne."

The city defenders couldn't last much longer. They were almost out of arrows and healing potions. To make matters worse, they were severely outnumbered.

Nan Gong Zui turned around to block an incoming sword. "We need to retreat and regroup! Warriors fall back and cover the mages!"

Slowly, warriors piled back into the city. Before they could close up the city gates, Fan's army successfully breached through the gates.

"Charge! To the Central Tower! We must destroy the city gemstone!" cried Fan.

As his army marched towards the Central Tower, Fan stayed behind. "Surrender Nan Gong Zui, you can't win!"

"Never!"

Just when Nan Gong Zui was prepared to have a one on one fight with Fan, Ice Phoenix snuck up behind him and gave him hard blow in the back. Lolidragon saw this coming and took the hit for him.

"Phoenix…" Nan Gong Zui stared at her in shock.

"Why? Why? Why would you betray us, Phoenix?" Swan Beauty shouted at her. "Don't tell me, Phoenix, you still love him."

"Were you the one who sabotaged our equipment and betrayed Prince." Gui put on an unusual serious face. "Everyone is trying so hard to defend the city, why would you do something like that."

"Ha Ha. Nan Gong Zui, you are still a failure," Fan announced, smirking and laughing.

"Nan Gong Zui, I'll destroy you. I'll kill you until you reach level 1!" Just when Fan brought up his hand and was about to kill Nan Gong Zui, a couple unexpected visitor fell from the sky.

"WATCH OUT BELOW"

"Move it. Coming through!"

"Ouch! Sunshine! Learn how to land better next time," Prince shouted to the sky.

"Sorry! I haven't used it in a long time," Sunshine replied, scratching the back of his head.

Next to the Prince, the other Fairy Tail members landed gracefully. Natsu and Wendy landed with the help of their flying friends. Natsu was still feeling nauseous from the carpet ride and couldn't even stand on his two feet. Gajeel transformed his feet into steel to break the fall. Erza had no trouble landing from that distance. Gray ice blasted the floor before he fell and the force from the attack propelled him upward and cushion his landing.

As soon as they saw Prince, Odd Squad ran out the city gates to meet with their friend.

"Prince, you're back!" Wolf, Yu Lian, and Doll said in union.

Gui pushed pass his other teammates. "My Prince, you're back! I miss you so much." He lifted Prince up and gave him a bear hug. "How about a kiss from your sweetheart," Gui cheerfully said.

Before he could plant a kiss on Prince's cheek, Prince slammed his fist into Gui's head and sent him plummeting into the ground. Moments later, a bright yellow light engulfed Gui and he was gone.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Fan shouted from under Prince's feet.

"No wonder that didn't hurt." Prince moved a step to the side.

Natsu landed safely, but he was still feeling nauseous. He couldn't even stand on his two feet without toppling over. Natsu wanted to meet Prince's friends, so he slowly mad his way over to Prince. Befre he could say anything, his stomach emptied again…right on top of Fan.

"That was a lot better," Natsu said, clearing his throat and walking away.

Fan wiped his forehead of Natsu's lunch. " ERG!PRINCE!" A couple of veins popped on Fan's forehead. Steam was floating from his head and a high pitched whistling sound could be heard from his ears.

"Where did you come from?" Prince questioned calmly.

"He's here to invade your city…"Lolidragon said in a deadpanned voice.

"Invasion…" Prince dropped his smile. "I'm going to beat you up to a bloody pulp." In the blink of an eye, the cheerful and thick headed Prince was replaced with the famous, handsome Blood Elf. He KI in the air sent shivers down people's spines. He threw Fan a quick punch in the face, and then gave him a nice kick, sending him flying.

"Guys! Tea party's over. Time to fight," Prince called up to the flying carpet. Everyone turned their heads to the flying shadow. Sunshine finally managed to make a safe landing and the rest of the passengers got off.

"Full Blast ATTACK!" ordered the City Lord. He drew his Black Sabre and took the lead.

Wicked stopped Prince from charging out. "You're the City Lord, stay in the back and give us orders."

"Butbutbut…" His lips were quivering. "I want to fight too. Zhuo gege…" Two fountains of tears spouted from Prince's cheeks. Wicked gave him two pats on the back and went back to take his position.

Recovering from his little drama episode, Prince quickly assumed the role of general. "Kenshin. Protect the team," Prince commanded.

Seeing the situation at hand, Fairy Tail wanted to join in too.

"Natsu. Take care the west side. Gray, you take the left. Wendy, stay here for support. Gajeel and Lucy, take the front." Erza quickly equipped her armor and drew her sword. "We will protect our nakama."

Natsu put both fists together and lit them on fire. "Let's do this. **RAWR**!"

Gray subconsciously stripped off all of his clothing "**Ice Make: Spear.**" Gray materialized a spear in his hand.

Lucy pulled out her celestial keys. "Open the gates of the Water Bearer: **Aquarius**."

"CHARGE!" called out Erza.

"Attack!" Fan shouted. "Don't spare any of them, Archers!"

"We'll prove whose stronger." Erza led the mages into battle.

"Attack Aquarius!" Lucy commanded her spirit.

Aquarius summoned up a huge wave of water and flooded the battlefield. She summoned another wave to clear the path and take out the archers. Lucy held onto a tree for dear life, almost getting swallowed up by the waters.

"Aquarius…Attack them, not me…" Lucy sobbed, spitting out the water that flooded into her mouth. When the road ahead was cleared, and the water washed away, the other warriors charged towards the Divine Coalition.

"We'll see who can kill more!" Natsu shouted. "Be prepared to lose miserably"

"We'll see about that. **Ice Make: Cannon.**" Gray took his cannon are started randomly firing it. "1…2…3…4…" he counted the number of people he killed.

"17…18…19…**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**… 34…35…36**"**

Erza summoned all the weapons in her arsenal and shot them all over the place.

Slash…Cut…Block…Kick. "61…62…63…64…"

Wendy assisted in healing the other wounded players.

Occasionally, the spells of the Sky Dragon Slayer could be heard, but their voices were mostly droned out by screams of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel's spell casting.

Kenshin joined into the battle. He jumped from the gate into the middle of the enemy's army and started to slice and dice them up. Screams and explosions were heard all over the battlefield.

Prince stayed inside the city walls.

"Fire your spells, mages! Kill Prince!" Fan called out to his soldiers. Dozens of spells were aimed at Prince's head, but none of them hit the target. Prince dodged all of them effortlessly just by moving his head back anf forth. "Sigh…most of the spells would be aimed at me. I _am_ the City Lord after all..." He continued to dodge all the spells. "This is no fun at all."

Even Meatbun was having more fun than him. Meatbun was happily dancing on top of Prince's head while avoiding the arrows.

In a matter of minutes, the whole battlefield was filled with yellow beams of light bringing dead players back to the restore point. It was clear that the Divine Coalition could not win.

Prince came down from the city walls. "Surrender, Fan. Or else I'll put a KOS order on all of the Divine Coalition members and make sure they all reach level one," the Blood Prince threatened Fan. Fan was at a lost of words. He didn't expect Prince to be _that_ strong.

"Please, Prince. Let him go." Ice Phoenix begged Prince. She didn't even look him straight in the eye. Her face was full of guilt, but her love for Fan was obviously present.

Prince looked at Ice Phoenix's face of guilt and then looked at Fan. "Fine. Wolf dage, heal him up and let him go." Prince turned his back towards Fan.

"I will be back, Prince," Fan said with much venom.

After Fan left, Prince stood alone on top of the city gates. He peered down at his guild members. "Infinite City is invincible!" he shouted over the walls.

The crowd bursted in to cheers. "Long live the Prince!" they shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The story is moving a bit slow and I didn't want to write a 20 page story so heres the next chapter.**

**Once again, please read and review.**

**If you have suggestions feel free to post but no FLAMES.**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days...stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crazy Fan Girls ATTACK!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or Prince.**

_After Fan left, Prince stood alone on top of the city gates. He peered down at his guild members. "Infinite City is invincible!" he shouted over the walls._

_The crowd bursted in to cheers. "Long live the Prince!" they shouted._

* * *

><p>Lolidragon ran all through the City, and finally found Prince.<p>

"Prince, where did those players come from. Man, they are strong." Lolidragon grabbed Prince by his hand and went on with her fangirl rants.

"Uhh… Well Yun and Jing are my classmates in real life… and the others…"Prince explained nervously. He didn't want the hidden GM to find out that there were self aware NPCs.

"They're NPCs from hidden quests aren't they?"

Prince tried to wiggle out of his situation. "Well…not all of them…only Kenshin and Sunshine."

"Well, you better tell others that they are your pets."

"Um… I can't. You see…" Prince leaned in to Lolidragon's ear. "They're self aware."

"Self aware?" There was a glint in her eyes.

"Pleasedon'ttellyourboss…pleasepleaseplease!" Prince tried to explain, but he was too nervous and it all ended up as gibberish. "WellIdon'twantthegametodeletethem…" Before he could finish, Lolidragon wacked in in the head, hard.

"What are you talking about. Why would I tell those old geezers. That'll ruin all the fun," Lolidragon said playfully. Lolidragon turned around and started tapping her fingertips together. There were many random moments of evil laughter. There was a look of mischief on her face. She was planning something.

"What about the other people you brought back? The perverted one that likes to strip and that one that looked like a robot," She asked, recovering from her evil laughter.

"Oh. You mean Gray and Gajeel."

"Yeah. Yeah, them," Lolidragon spoke, picking at her earwax.

"They're from Fairy Tail, a guild of mages. I really don't know them that well. When we were getting back, they fell from the sky. They didn't seem like bad guys, so I invited them to join." Prince explained.

"Fairy Tail? Haven't heard of it, but I'll look them up."

They were disrupted by loud, high-pitched screaming and a cloud of dust rushing towards them. Lolidragon stuck off as fast as she could and left Prince there to deal with the crowd. It was already too late when Prince realized what was happening. He was suddenly hoisted up and given a death grip.

"We love you Prince!" "You're so strong and handsome!" and high pitched shrilling filled the hallway.

"Prince is mine!" one fangirl shouted.

"He's mine, get lost!" another screamed, tightening her hug.

As the girls were fighting, Prince took the chance and escaped. He didn't run far until he bumped into the other Odd Squad members.

He gave his friends a friendly hug and high fives. He notices Ice Phoenix was also in the group. The look of guilt on her face cut off all the laughter.

"Phoenix…" he started.

"Don't come near!" Ice Phoenix shooed him away.

"I didn't know you hated me that much."

Tears were already building in Ice Phoenix's eyes. "That's not it… it' just…" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Out of nowhere, Prince gave Ice Phoenix a warm hug. "It's okay. Nobody is blaming you."

Ice Phoenix stopped crying and bushed up right away. "It's just… Fan begged me and…"

Prince wiped her tears. "It's okay, if you ever need a hug, just come to me."

"I'm so sorry." Ice Phoenix started crying in Prince's arms.

Prince was so caught up in Ice Phoenix's business that he didn't notice the others. When he looked up, he felt immense KI. Wicked, Gui (when did he come back?), and Fair Sky had fumed coming from their heads.

'_Almost forgot about them.' _An evil glint shined in Prince's eyes.

'_MUHAHA,_' Inner Prince thought.

Without second thought Prince grabbed Ice Phoenix and gave her a kiss…on the lips.

The three immediate exploded. Three more veins popped on their heads. Their combined KI turned bloody red and morphed into the words 'DIE' and 'KILL', but Ice Phoenix was too thick to feel the enormous KI. It took the combined effort of Ugly Wolf, Nan Gong Zui, Swan Beauty, Doll, and Ming Huang to hold them back from shredding her into pieces and destroying the city.

Lolidragon snuck up close to Prince. "Give her a French kiss. That will surely make her fall for you." Lolidragon winked her eye. "Just move your tongue around in her mouth."

Ice Phoenix melted into Water Phoenix. '_He's a good kisser!' _She reacted and returned the French kiss. She melted in Prince's arms

All the other members watched in detail. Gui and Wicked stared with mouths that can catch all the flies in Infinite City. If you listened carefully, you could hear their hearts turning into ice and cracking.

When they were done, Gui came up to Prince. With a puppy dog face, he plump up his lips and begged, "Your Highness…me too?"

Wicked immediately reacted. He drew his sword and held it to Gui's throat. "Don't you dare kiss Gui. Even kissing the girls were overboard."

The two immediately broke out into a fight.

"What have I ever done to you, Wicked?"

"Everything!"

'Sigh…' Prince looked to the side to see all his other teammates sitting on the floor, huffing and puffing. They looked like they just had a full five hour workout.

Ugly Wolf got up. "We need to hold a meeting later on to report our status," Ugly Wolf told Prince.

"Sure. No problem, Wolf dage."

"Oh, and invite Fairy Tail too."

"No problem. I'll send everyone a message to meet in the dining hall."

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Okay, guys. Time to report your progress," Erza told her guild members.

"93," reported Natsu.

"93," reported Gray.

Natsu hopped up from his seat and turned his head and glared at Gray. If their eyes could speak, they would say, "_You, me, outside, now" _and _"We'll settle this once and for all" and "My fire will melt your ice any day" _and such.

They clashed into a head butt. Natsu summoned fire to his hands. Gray gathered his magic and began to ice make some weapons. Nobody was able to push the other back, and they were stuck in a deadlock.

"97," Gajeel called out. Immediately, Gray and Natsu stopped their bickering and looked at Gajeel.

"No way," Natsu cried in disbelief, "I was beaten by old man nuts and bolts."

"OI. I heard that. I'm not that old!" complained Gajeel.

Gray fell back into his chair, lost of words. "No way…"

Lucy and Wendy weren't combat type mages, so they didn't register on the charts compared to the guys.

"Hmph." Erza sounded.

Natsu and Gray got up from their sulking and rushed at Erza.

"So how many did you take out?"

"Yea! How many did you kill?"

Erza said nothing. She only held out two fingers.

"120?" guessed Gray.

Erza opened her mouth. "200." Thunderstruck, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel went crying on the floor.

"No way… we weren't even close to Erza." Natsu slid to the floor. All hope was lost.

"So this is the power of an S-class mage…I'm not even close," Gray whispered to himself.

The three spent some time sulking in their little corner.

After so long time of sulking, someone finally came up with a solution.

"Erza. I challenge you to a duel," Gajeel pointed to Erza.

Before it could break up into an all out war, they were disrupted by a knock on the door. Erza walked over to open it and in the doorway stood Heartless Wind.

"Prince wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail followed Heartless Wind through the corridors of the castle. Turn right here, make a left turn there, walk straight for a couple of minutes and they reach the dining hall. The hall was packed with people. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy took seats at an empty table while Heartless Wind joined his teammates at another table. Seeing as they had nothing to do, Charle and Happy took a stroll in the gardens.<p>

Of course, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were nowhere to be found. They were busy fighting over their dinner. Each ran through the food section picking up as much things they could get on their plates and in their mouths.

"Order…Quiet down please…" Prince cleared his throat. "Ahem…**SHUT UP!**" All of the former ruckus in the room quieted down. Even Natsu and them stopped eating and paid attention.

"That's better," Prince announced. "Okay. Back on topic. First of all, thanks to all of you hard work, we were able to defend the city." Prince didn't even have a chance to finish his speech when the whole room bursted into cheers.

"**QUIET!** I wasn't done yet. At the suggestion of our Head Generals, I have decided that after recuperating, we will start seiging other cities, starting with Moon City. Every rest up in the next few weeks and enjoy. On a side note, Infinite City will be hosting a all day celebration this week to welcome all of the new member." Prince wrapped up his speech. The whole room exploded into cheering and whistling.

"And department chairs please stay behind for further instructions. Fairy Tail stay behind too," he added.

"All hail our lord!" they shouted. As the hall cleared away, all the heads gathered at one table to discuss further plans.

Everyone sat at the table in silence. Ugly Wolf decided to first break the ice. "For starters I welcome you guys to Infinite City and we give you our thanks for the extra hand earlier. Second, I would like to represent Infinite City to ask for you to join our ranks." Yu Lian was already pulling her hair out.

Fairy Tail members looked to each other. "That shouldn't be a problem. We need to get settled down anyways. But… umm… we need a place to crash," Lucy chirped in.

Erza stayed silent the entire time. She had on a look of deep thought. Not even the ruckus took her attention off of whatever she as thinking of.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Prince said. "Gui, situate them in the East Tower."

"No problem," Gui sang.

"Sweet." All the Fairy Tail members were eager to get some rest after a day of _hard_ work.

"Now let's get back on topic. Report out status," Prince announced.

Nan Gong Zui was the first to take the stage. He got up from his seat. "Okay. To start off, I have already merged Fan's group into our ranks, adding another 300 people to our ranks." Other members nodded in approval. "In the battle, we suffered a total of 200 losses, due to enemy attack… and friendly fire." He concluded his report, sat down, and looking to our young mages.

"Reconstruction moving along smoothly, with a bit of setbacks. First of all, for some unknown reason, the whole east wall has been frozen solid. Our workers have started chiseling it up but progress is slow," Lolidragon reported. Everyone's eyes fell on Gray.

"A…ha…ha. Opps. Looks like I went a bit overboard." Gray scratched the back of his head, trying to laugh it off.

After Lolidragon's report, Yu Lian stood up with a ton of papers in her hands. "To start off. Welcome to Infinite City, Fairy Tail, and thanks for your support." She had on a happy grin.

"Over the next few days, all Finance Department personal will have to work overtime to fix up this crap you call the books." She started reading off her list. "Reinforcements : 630 crystal coins; Reconstruction : 1500 golden coins; Artillery : 200 crystal coins and 450 golden coins. Someone here keeps eating all of our weapons," she glared. (1)

Continuing on, "Healing potions and mana pot cost a total of 300 golden coins. With the new additions to people, I estimate that we will need to spend 1000 more crystal coins in expansion. To cover the spending of our friends here, I am sorry to announce that we are officially broke."

Everyone paused. The department chairs all stared at her with wide eyes and a big hole in their mouth. Awkward moment of silence. Even the sounds of the crows could be heard.

"Well. We can take on quests to help cover the funding," Lucy suggested.

Seeing as this wasn't the best time for discussion, Swan Beauty stepped in to ease the tension. "Well, everyone is tired by now. We'll talk in the morning," she suggested.

"Gui, please lead our newest members to their rooms and the rest of us better get some sleep too."

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Gui led them through a dozen corridors. Erza lagged behind to study the place while the others, eager to sleep, hurried on ahead. After a few moments, they finally reached their quarters.<p>

"If you have any problems, feel free to PM me or the others," Gui told them. "Nighty night."

As soon as he was gone, our mages turned into sugar fed monkeys in a zoo.

"First dibs on rooms!" Natsu called out and rushed to pick his room.

"Hey. No fair, you got a head start," Gray rushed after him. Clouds of dust traced their paths from room to room.

Wendy didn't care, so she took the closest room to the right. Lucy took the room nest to hers. Erza absent-mindedly walked into the room across from the two. The boys settled with Gray and Natsu in the rooms next to Erza, with Erza's room in the middle and Gajeel in the empty room nest to Lucy.

Erza took no time to rest. As soon as she got to her room, she sat down in the chair and continued her deep thought. After hours of thinking, she reached a conclusion. Wanting to talk about it with her uild members, she gathered the others all into one room.

Natsu and Gray were already deep in their sleeps. Not like Erza couldn't fix the problem. Two hard punches in the head and wah-la the problem solved.

"Arr," Natsu yawned. "What's so important that you had to wake us up in the middle of the night." He went back to sleep. Lucy had already drifted into a half-sleep mode. Wendy was trying hard to stay awake, but every two minutes, her eyes would close and she would doze off.

"Guys. This is important. Have you ever wondered where we are, how we got here, and most importantly, how we are going to get back?" Erza brought up a whole list of problems.

After hearing these problems, everyone was wide awake. This did prove to be a problem.

"According to what you guys have told me and what I have observed, it is very likely that Fairy Glitter is actually a dimension warp type magic. Have you noticed? Nothing here is like what it is in our world. The problem is that we are the only ones that warped into this world, and none of us know how to use Fairy Glitter to get back." This set everyone deep in thought. How were they going to get back, how are they going to save Fairy Tail?

"That leads into my question. Why are we the only ones here, what about the rest of the guild?" Gajeel pointed out.

"Hmph. No matter what, the first priority should be to find a way back," Erza exclaimed.

"Have you noticed how this world works? Eveything is different. There is no magic here yet people can cast spells and our magic power still works," Gray said seriously.

"Really?" Natsu was as always, not very perceptive.

"Only the, no, even a monkey would notice that one, there is no magic in the air, and two, people here disappears in blindling white lights." Gray stared at Natsu, deadpanned.

"Geez, I thought people here knew how to teleport." By now, they whole room stared at him deadpanned. Lucy face palmed.

Right as the tension in the air reached its peak, the door shoot open, but was quickly closed. Standing behind the door spying outward to the hall was Prince.

"SHH," Prince put his finger to his lip and went back to his spying. Two seconds later, a mob led by Gui, Wicked, and his fangirls ran past.

Seeing that they didn't find him, he relaxed. "Phew." He wiped his forehead of sweat and walked into the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry to intrude, but I needed a place to hide from them," he said, pointing outward to the mob that passed.

"#%$!%$" Prince explained his situation.

Everyone in the room looked at Prince dumbstruck. "What happened again…?

Prince moved toward the table and took a seat next to Gray and Natsu. Wendy and Lucy were on the bed with the two flying cats.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Gui took Fairy Tail out of the room and led them to their rooms.

"Everyone must be tired, rest up," The lead general told them. Swan Beauty started yawning and stretching her limbs. Every got up from their seats and made their way toward the door.

"I better get going too." Prince said, inching towards the door.

He would have succeeded if Yu Lian didn't stop him. " And where do you think you're going, your highness. Did our highness the Prince enjoy his 3000 crystal coins trip across the oceans?" She concluded without wiping the happy grin on her face. Prince felt a chill down his back. At another look at Yu Lian, he saw a fang bearing demon forming from her smile. The temperature of the room dropped a complete 10 degrees.

"Yu Lian dasao," Prince inched away from her evil grin.

She pulled Lolidragon to the side. "Remember what you suggested before?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Prince, to cover all our expenses, we decided to send you out to earn money. All that agrees say I"

"I," everybody said in union.

"Huh," Prince was still lost, but they didn't not give him time to register what had happened, they already started the discussing the details of the plan.

"The Blood Tainted Prince is actually quite famous. We can sell him for a lot of money," Lolidragon suggested.

"Really!" Fair Sky butted in. "I'll pay 300 crystal coins."

Ice Phoenix steps in in front of Prince, "Shame on you guys." Prince takes cover behind her back. "You can't start without me, I bid 400."

Gui pitched in too. "I call 550. Prince is mine!" As soon as he heard of the plan, he rushed back to the meeting room (all the way from the Eastern Tower). He tries to grab Prince in a smooch.

"650," Wicked calls out, standing between Gui and Prince.

"700."

"900."

News spread quick and within minutes, the whole Prince fan club barged into the room and started bidding. Prince made a mad dash to the door, miraculously avoiding his fan girls snatching and grabbing at his clothes (especially the pants).

"AHH, WE LOVE YOU PRINCE!" The shrilling could have sent Satan hiding under the covers. Prince grabbed on tight to his pants and ran out the door. His pursers were hot on his trail. He led them through the garden in mazes and in and out of the city but his pursers were very persistent.

* * *

><p>"…and that's how I ended up here," Prince explained.<p>

"Remind me to never get on Yu Lian nee-san's and Lolidragon's bad side," Natsu whispered to Gray. Just the thought of the fan girls sent shivers up his spine.

"Uhh…Prince, we are new to the world so can you please explain to us what this is?" Erza asked Prince. She did not want to tell him their situation.

"Oh. You're new players. Well this is a virtual game called Second Life. We are currently in the Central Continent, in my city, Infinite City." They stared at him with quizzical expressions, but Prince was too caught up in his introduction to notice.

"In here, we kill monsters or other players to level up, get money, and buy equipment. This is the most realistic virtual game so everything in here is modeled just like real life. Players can contact one another using the PM feature." He continued to explain the game and the mages all listened attentively, even Natsu.

As he continued, all of them started t understand that this world that they were warped into is just but a game of real life. Technically, they don't exist. Prince stayed the whole night explaining the ins and outs of Second Life to the foreigners.

At the same time, the other department chairs have put together a plan to fix their financial crisis.

"Hopefully Prince's world tour concerts can cover our expenses," Swan Beauty said, stacking the files together getting ready to leave.

"It better, or else he's dead," Yu Lian put in.

"By the way, Wolf dage, why did you invite those mages to join us? Don't you feel that they are hiding something. By the looks of their battles earlier, they don't seem to fit under the mage job category." Swan Beauty caught up with Ugly Wolf right before he left the room.

"They may prove to a very valuable asset to pur group, especially in times like these. Even if they are enemy, don't you think it is better to keep your enemy close to keep an eye on them?" Wolf continued walking. Swan Beauty followed afterward.

"Hopefully, what you say can be true. They give a feeling of mysteriousness."

* * *

><p>(1) I don't know how they measure money in the game so if anyone knows plz msg me.<p>

Please give me suggestions for pairing.

I'm think of

Lucy x Kenshin

Erza x Arctic Fox

**A/N: First of all thank you guys for putting up with my story up til now! I'll continue updating for sure. Thx for the support. Please review to let me no how the stories going. THe actual story plot will begin next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest

**Dislclaimer: don't own it... yada yada yada**

**I kinda noticed that the story wasn't popular so i might drop it.**

Chapter 3- Survival of the Fittest

_"Hopefully, what you say can be true. They give a feeling of mysteriousness."_

* * *

><p>When Prince finished explaining the rules of the game, it was already morning. Erza was the only one that paid close attention, the rest were dozing off. The girls and cats took the bed while the guys lay sprawled on the floor.<p>

Prince got up to leave and Erza took him to the door. The sound of the door closing woke Lucy up. Not wanting to wake Wendy, who was sleeping in her arms, she carefully put her down. She got out of bed and tipped toed to the washroom. Halfway there, she tripped on a leg and fell right on top of Gray. The combined scream woke everyone up.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" gray said, still in a half asleep mode. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"The question is, why are you guys still here!" She was cranky.

"Weren't we talking about Second Life? Oh yeah, how did it go Erza?"

"We'll discuss it later. Everyone wash up for now."

At the sound of that, the very smart Natsu rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, just before Gajeel could stick his foot in the doorway.

"Hey! Get out of there." He pounded on the door.

"First come first serve," Natsu sang. "This is going to take a while." Natsu ignore the screams of the angry Iron Dragon Slayer and Gray, who joined in trying to tear the door apart.

"Sigh." Lucy went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She didn't make to steps into the room. "WHO THE HELL DESTROYED MY KITCHEN!"

"Umm… I think your stove is broken. We got hungry in the middle of the night, so we tried to make some food, but it would turn on, so we had Natsu make some fire, but then the curtains caught on fire so I had to ice it." Gray told her.

"You mean this." Lucy easily turned on the stove by pushing on a couple buttons in front.

"Oh. Is that how it works. Interesting." Gray went over and observed the stove. He tried pushing a few buttons.

"GRRRR! AND WHO ATE MY POTS AND PANS?"

"What. There wasn't any food. And what do you wash the pots with, it tasted good." BURP. Gajeel felt very refreshed after a dinner of metal.

Lucy marched over to the refrigerator and opened it up. She then pointed to all of the food stacked inside. Erza face palmed. She was so into the conversation with Prince that she didn't notice the boys 'cooking' food.

"Oops."

"NEVER come into the kitchen again. I will make our breakfast." Lucy picked up a half bitten pan and pointed it to Gajeel.

"AND WHY DO YOU GUY ALWAYS COME TO MY ROOM ANYWAYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Your room's bigger." Gray announced.

"AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES GODDAMNIT. YOU'RE IN A GIRL'S ROOM!" She scolded him. With the pan in her hand, Lucy scooped up the clothes on the floor and catapulted it to cover up Gray's naked (lower) body.

No one talked to Lucy that day.

* * *

><p>Infinite City got very busy preparing for the world tour concert. Gui was writing the songs and Wicked joined in to choreograph the dances. Ice Phoenix and Fair Sky were eager to join the band.<p>

Fairy Tail had their own agenda to work on. At the crack of dawn, all the mages, plus Charle and Happy were gathered in a thick forest. Under the brilliant leadership of Erza, the mages got down to work. First on their list was training, to get used to the environment.

"Okay. Over the course of the next few days, we will undergo death camp training," Erza announced to the group.

"Umm…Erza nee-san, why do we need to train?" Wendy asked.

"Good question. If you have noticed, players in this game can die and get reborn at a nearby portal. As we all know, we are not players, we are real, so if we die, we die. And with players that can level 5 times a week around us, it makes it a huge disadvantage to us. So, drill this into your heads and don't go out fighting for no reason…Um hum… Natsu, Gray and Gajeel." She mumbled the last part of that sentence.

"One more thing. Try to keep our situation a secret. If word gets out, we may be deemed as a virus of the game and forcibly eliminated. If this were the case, we may be trapped in between the dimensions forever. Until we can find a way to safely travel between the dimensions, nobody to is speak a word of this." Everyone understood the seriousness of the issue.

"I have already gotten approval of Prince to use the northern part of the city as our training grounds. For the next few weeks, we will train in groups to complete set missions and hunt monsters. Do I make myself clear!" Erza shouted out.

"YES MAAM!" was the reply.

"First mission: Hunt me 2000 wolves by midnight. Start!"

Natsu took Happy and headed out into the forest. Wendy and Charle worked with Gajeel. Lucy was partnered to Gray. The three groups headed to different parts of the forest.

When everybody had left, Erza took her own path toward the water fall. Once she got there, she summoned every piece of armor and weapon in her arsenal. She did her own training. She tested each piece on the trees and observed its effect.

* * *

><p>(With Natsu and Happy)<p>

"Yosh! Let's get the party started." Fire burned in Natsu's eyes. He was determined to start this training. He ran crazily through the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for wolves. Happy flew to catch up with him.

"Wolf spotted, three o'clock," Happy reported. Natsu changed his direction, headed straight towards his target.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN**" He rammed into the poor wolf, sending the poor thing flying 30 feet in the air.

"Natsu, Natsu, a pack of them, ten o'clock." Happy guided his friend through the forest.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" Natsu roasted the whole pack of wolves. Occasionally he would accidentally roast a few pigeons or fry a few birds.

* * *

><p>(With Lucy and Gray)<p>

Lucy and Gray took a path directly opposite of Natsu's path. Right when they started, Gray ripped off all of his clothes. Lucy had given up getting Gray to put on some clothes.

They had walked quite some distant, but they haven't even seem one wolf. They heard some rustling in the bushes and immediate got on guard. Gray didn't hear it and continued to walk ahead, but Lucy heard it.

She edged closer towards the bushes. At first, she didn't see anything, but curiosity got the cat. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest and farther and farther away from her teammate. As she walked deeper and deeper, the forest became thicker and thicker. The big trees blocked out much of the sunlight.

Without knowing, she walked into the lair of the wolf boss.

* * *

><p>(With Wendy, Charle, and Gajeel)<p>

"Wait up!" Wendy screamed, huffing and puffing running after the Black Steel Dragon Slayer. Charle rested in Wendy's arms.

Gajeel continued to plow through the packs of beasts, not even stopping to sparse his partner a glance.

Wendy blindly ran after her partner, trying to avoid the ferocious wolves at the same time. She ran as fast as she could, but she still couldn't catch up. She watched as Gajeel ran deeper into the forest, leaving her behind.

Desperate to catch up, she didn't notice the log in front of her. She tripped and fell forward, scraping her elbows against the dead branches of the trees. Charle tumbled out of her hand.

As the two was getting up, they found that they were surrounded by pairs of bright red eyes. On a closer look, they saw rows of shiny fangs with saliva dripping through the gaps between them. All around through the trees, all the wolves gathered around her.

Wendy took a few steps backward. She was too scared to call for help or make a run for it. Her legs were trembling and her mind was dominated by fear. The pack circled around. Charle got in front of her to shield her from the wolves. Just then, the wolves made a mad dash toward their target. All Wendy could do was hug her pet in fear.

Just when the wolf was about to open its fangs and bite down on her, she closed her eyes and waited for it to happen.

**CLANK!**

Wendy opened her eyes to find Gajeel in between her and the wolves. Gajeel had shoved his arm into the wolf's mouth.

He shook the wolf off of his steel hard arm. His Iron Dragon Scales wore off.

"Stay back." Wendy was still in disbelief. She had to wipe her eyes of the tears to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gajeel blasted a storm of iron shards at his opponents, shredding them to pieces. When the wolves saw this, they didn't have to think twice before they dispersed and ran for their lives.

Gajeel walked up to the crying Wendy. "Are you okay?"

Wendy clung on tight to her savior. She buried her face with his shirt. "BWAAA….AAAHHHH…*sniff sniff*…BWWAAA…AAHHH" She wiped her tears with Gajeel's shirt. Only Gajeel could have translated it to "They were so scary…the red eyes and sharp fangs…*sniff sniff*…I thought I was going to die."

Gajeel stayed silent and listen to Wendy's cries. Every so often, he would give her a pat to the back to calm her down.

* * *

><p>(Back with Gray)<p>

Gray walked deeper into the forest.

"Hey Lucy, did you—" He turned his head to find that his partner has vanished. "Lucy? Lucy!" he called.

Not hearing any replies, he turned around and went back the way he came. "Lucy! Where are you?"

* * *

><p>(With Lucy)<p>

She walked deeper and deeper, not knowing that she was walking right into the wolf bosses lair.

**GRRR…GRAWR**

Lucy heard the noise and ran toward it. She ran into the open grassland. In the middle was a very furry rock that was three times taller that Lucy. When Lucy walked out of the bush, the rustling of the leaves woke the sleeping boss up.

The boss stood up, making it then times as tall as Lucy "**AWOOO…grr grr" **The wolf shouted.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

><p>(Erza)<p>

Erza heard the scream. She was currently in the middle of try out her Black Wings Armor. She ignored the scream and continued to train. She jumped into the air and performed a sequence of slice, chops, slash, and cuts before landing in a kneeling pose.

She concluded her performance by kneeling down with her sword across her leg. She kept herself in the pose and meditated under the waterfall.

Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, and Gray all heard the scream.

'_Lucy's in danger' _They all ran towards the scream. Gajeel scooped up the crying Wendy (and Charle) and headed for the scream. Wendy wiped her tears, determine to save her friends, Gray and Notsu made mad dashes through the woods.

* * *

><p>(Lucy)<p>

They boss glared at Lucy with bloodshot eyes and summoned ten wolves. The wolves charged at her with their sharp fangs.

Lucy dodged their attack and rolled to the side. She was just about to summon her spirits. She felt in her back for the keys, to surprisingly find that they keys weren't there. She looked around, thinking that she dropped it. Just then something shiny in the wolf's mouth caught her attention. It was her ring of spirit keys.

'_Damn. When did it get my keys?'_

The wolves ran after her, breaker her train of thought. All Lucy could do was run around. The boss followed her around with its eyes. Seeing that the wolves were not enough to kill her, the boss summoned twenty more.

'_Shit. Today is the worst day ever.'_ The stellar spirit summoner was chased around in circles, barely dodging all the fangs. Her shirt was half torn and the scratches on her leg were bleeding. She ran and ran and stopped when a blinding yellow light before her covered her eyesight.

"Our bonds of love call me to your rescue, my princess." The figure walked out the light, fully equipped with Regulus. He was holding the red rose in his mouth by the stem. Upon seeing Lucy, he presented it to his owner

"Loke!" Lucy said in surprise. She didn't think he would still be able to cross the celestial gates in this world.

The wolves gathered around them.

"My my. It seems like you're in quite the pickle, my love." Loke announced. "**Regulus Impact**" He charges his arms with Regulus and fired a punch at an incoming pack of wolves. They incinerated to ashes on the spot. He picked up the set of keys that was left behind by the dead wolf and threw them to Lucy.

"**GGRRRRR!" **The boss got very angry. It summoned even more wolves.

Loke continued killing the wolves. A roundhouse kick sent some flying into a tree. A punch sent the other smashing into the incoming wolf, knocking both of them out.

The boss got up and started stomping around. Lucy and Loke had to jump out of the way of the huge, sharp paws. Loke continued to kill the summoned wolves.

Lucy watched as Loke ripped the wolves apart like they were paper. She didn't notice that one of them managed to slip behind her and was just about to jump her. From the corner of his eye, Loke saw the glowing red eyes of the beast.

"LUCY! SUMMON ANOTHER SPIRIT. I'LL SUSTAIN MY OWN PRESENSE!" he screamed out.

Lucy sensed the KI of the wolf as it got closer. "OKAY! Open the gate of the Centaur, SAGITTARIUS!" she said while turning around to face the sneaky wolf. A cloud of dust poofed in front of her. The spirit stood with his bow and arrow in hand. He started away, shooting as many wolves down as he can. He tried to shoot the arrow at the boss, who had lifted a paw, ready to crush the pair.

To their dismay, the arrow did not do any damage at all. It just bounced off the boss's coat of fur, landing in the ground. The pair had no time to dodge. The paw was coming down on them fast.

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" A sheet of thick ice covered the mage and spirit from the attack. The gigantic wolf continuously stomped on the shield, but it didn't budge. Gray managed to join the battle just in time.

"So nice of you to join us," Loke said.

"Sorry. I was caught up."

"Try killing that thing," he pointed to the gigantic wolf. "I'll take care of the small fried." Sagittarius drew three arrows from his back and fired them. He rapid fired arrows at the pack, but the number just keeps rising.

"**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance.**" Gray transformed his hand into an ice blade and slices the wolf boss seven times. It did little to no damage at all.

"**Regulus Impact.**" Loke sent a ray of bright orange light in the shape of a lion at the wolf boss. It only managed to push him back a few feet.

"Damn. How are we going to kill this thing? Nothing works." Gray complained, slicing up a couple of wolves. "There no end to these annoying things."

"Just keep attacking." Loke kicked the wolf in front of him, turned around and punched another.

Lucy fells down on her knees, sweating and out of breath. She was at her limit. Sagittarius disappeared in a puff of smoke, back to the Spirit World.

"Lucy!" Gray and Loke called out. They stopped their fighting and ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked

"Fine, huff…puff, just a bit tired. Looks like I can only keep the gat open for an hour.

The wolves regrouped and surrounded them again. Gray stood in front of her while Loke took the back.

"GRAWL," the animals snarled. The three were just about at their limit.

Just when the final battle was about to begin, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy interrupted. The three charged towards the horde of wolves, and started opening a path to their friends.

"Long time no see, Loke." Natsu joined in the group.

"Natsu. Wendy. Gajeel. And Happy and Charle too," Lucy cried.

The group did not respond to her call. They took off and attacked the wolves as fast as they could. Wendy stayed behind.

Wendy put her hand on top of Lucy's wound. Her hands glowed blue as she covered the wound. In a matter of second, the wound completely healed.

"Thanks!" Lucy got up and flexed her legs. Wendy turned around to see the shadow of a giant paw coming towards them. Lucy still had her back turned against the attacker.

"LUCY NEE-CHAN RUN!" Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and ran. At first, it was more like Wendy dragging Lucy, but when Lucy turned her head and saw the incoming attack, she ran along.

'_Judging by the speed we're moving. It will be impossible for both of us to escape,'_ Lucy thought.

She took Wendy by her arm and threw her with all of her might.

"Lucy nee-chan!" Wendy screamed as she tossed and turned in midair.

"Run Wendy!" Lucy called after her.

Wendy skidded in the landing. She looked back. She didn't want to lose another friend.

"Fast wind that run the heaven, VERNIER!" Wendy casted the spell on herself and ran back to get Lucy.

Lucy was surprised when she saw Wendy coming back for her. Wendy gripped onto Lucy's hand.

"I will never leave my nakama behind because I am a member of Fairy Tail," Wendy said with a face of determination. She made a sharp 180 degree turn and sprinted in the direction she came from.

They made it out just in time.

"Huff…huff…we made it" Wendy wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Huff…huff…" Lucy recovered her breathe. "Do you know how dangerous that is!" she reprimanded the young Dragon Slayer.

Before they had anytime to talk, the boss summoned more wolves. Lucy took out her **Fleuve d'étoiles **whip and slashed at any wolf that dared approach them.

"Damn. There's no use if that big thing keeps summoning more," Loke said.

Natsu looked at up at the wolf. He jumped up and fired a shot at it. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The fireball hit the wolf in the stomach, but no damage was done. The wolf angrily swatted at them with its paws. This sent the group scrambling.

"There has to be a weakness. Prince said before that creatures of this caliber has some sort of weakness," Gray recalled from their talk with Prince a few days ago. Gray jumped right to dodge the flying wolf.

Loke moved away from the battlefield. He was stuck in deep thought. He remembered every move of the battle.

"EYES! Attack the eyes!" he called out to his team members.

Natsu stopped his fire throwing attacks. "How are we going to get all the way up there." He had to cock his head all the way back to even see its face. Even looking at the wolf gave him motion sickness.

"Easy! Aera!" Wings grew out of the blue cat's back. "I'll take you up."

Natsu latched onto Happy's tail. "Smart thinking."

Seeing Natsu and Happy flying towards the beast, Wendy called out, "Charle."

"Got it. Aera!" Wings sprouted from her. She picked up Wendy and flew towards the wolf's face. She was forced to take a slight detour to avoid the acidic drool of the oversized hairball.

When the two flying Dragon Slayers zigzagged around the wolf to avoid its swatting paws and snagging fangs. When they reached the right altitude, the two Dragon Slayers paused in front of the beast. Their reflections shined in the red eyes.

Wendy took a deep breath. With her mouth still full of air, she shouted, "**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" They shouted in union.

The fire twirled around the huge hurricane of pure wind, amplifying the attack power. The attack hit the wolf's eyes head on, sending the beast howling in pain.

"**AWOOO…grr…grr.**"The wolf lied on the ground, panting for breath. In a matter of seconds, the fire completely consumed the wolf, incinerating it into ash. The ashes started to glow green.

The two flying cats lowered their passengers to the ground. Lucy, Loke, and Gajeel just finished off the last of the monsters.

"Nice job!" Lucy praised her teammates. She walked over to give her friends congratulation.

"You too Lucy-nee."

"Ehh… Wendy, what happen to your face?"

"Huh…" Wendy looked into the pond of wolf blood. On the left side of her face, there was a patch of scaly skin. She brought her hand to her face to feel the new skin. She scratched at it, but it didn't come off.

"Let me take a look." Gajeel kneeled down next to Wendy and intensely examined the scales. "Oh, no need to worry. That's just Dragon Force," he explained.

"Dragon Force?"

"Didn't your dragon tell you about it?" Wendy shook her head.

"Well, Dragon Force is when a Dragon Slayer is able to reach the final stage of Dragon Slayer magic, when the Dragon Slayer starts to turn their body into the form of a humanoid dragon. It's fine. I'll disappear in a few days."

"Yea. I used Dragon Force before, but that was when I consumed the Etherion. But that's weird. There shouldn't be any magically substance in this world," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy looked around. No spotting her spirit she asked, "Where's Loke?"

"Oh. He went back to the spirit world. Said something about a date and being late." Gray replied.

"Sigh…Where's Erza? She should be around here. It's getting dark and we need to get back."

Just when she was about to turn around and leave, something sparkling in the pile of wolf ashes caught her eye. Out of curiosity, she walked over to it.

"A re? What is this?" She walked up closer.

"Lucy, what's holding you?" Natsu asked.

"Look" She pointed to the ashes. The wind blew away some of the ash, revealing a bag of shiny coins, some wolf fangs, and single fingerless red glove, and a golden sword. Lucy tried to grab it but she got stung by the hot ashes.

Natsu reached his hand in and pulled out all the loot. "Let's take it back and ask Prince about it."

The team made their way back to the starting point. Erza was there waiting for them.

The group explained the scenario to their leader. Erza took the sword and putted into her arsenal. Lucy kept the money and the glove.

* * *

><p>(At the same time)<p>

Prince had just split from the rest of the group and went back into his room to get some rest. Sunshine and Kenshin followed him into the room. He had just finished listening to another one of Gui and Wicked's argument. Just then, a large rumble was heard.

"Is it raining?" Sunshine ran to the window to open it up and look outside.

"That was my stomach. Meat bun, can you spit out a bun?" Prince requested.

"Yes, mama." Meatbun shot out (looks more like threw up) a bun and Fire Phoenix roasted it with her fire breathe.

Prince ate the bun hastily.

After he was done, he saw Meatbun playing with Fire Phoenix. Meatbun rested on Fire Phoenix's back as the bird walked around in circles.

"Yay! Fire birdy is the best!"

"Meatbun. Do you want to marry me?" the bird said, with a blush.

Prince took the two pets and charged out of the room.

"GUI! YOU ASSHOLE. YOUR SON IS SEDUCING MY DAUGHTER!" The ruckus gathered all the band members to one room.

Lolidragon started on her journey to enlighten everybody about marriages in the game. When she finished, Gui and Prince tried to marry the two pets.

"_System Fail." _

"Prince, did you check their genders?"

"Do you mean that my pet is a homo?" Rivers of tears ran down his face.

"I've always been a girl," Fire Phoenix replied, half angry, half 'I can't believe you'.

"Bun Bun is a guy." Everyone was shocked with the reverse of genders.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Erza trained individually with each of the members. Monday was Gajeel. Tuesday was Natsu. Wednesday was Wendy. Thursday was Gray. Friday was Lucy. The rest of the days were free hunting or resting days.<p>

On the first week, everyone came home with at least a few bumps and bruises, along with a few cuts and gashes flowing with blood. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel worked on their offensive attacks. Wendy worked on her magic capacity. Lucy worked on quick summoning as well as maintaining more than one spirit. Even Charle and Happy were forced into death training. Every day, Erza would load then with a sack of bricks and make them fly it back and forth. The training load increased every day. As the training came to an end, the team could at least defend against stronger opponents.

"Alright! Our weeks of training finally paid off. All of you can take on at least level 70 beasts by yourselves. In a couple of days, training will officially end and we will travel back to Infinite City to join in the raid. In these couple of days, you can continue hunt or take a break. Meet back here in 3 days," Erza made her speech.

"Yes, ma'am!" was the reply.

"Yosh! I shall train until I can defeat Erza." Natsu ran off for another killing spree. Over the weeks, they had found all the spawning sites, so they would stalk the spawn portal for training. They also found a variety of possible training partners. Some were beasts like ogre or plant demons; others were humanoid maidens or beast summoners.

Lucy decided to take a nice bath and followed Erza to the mountain where she usually trains. Others either trained or slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. There was a thunderstorn here a while a go and my Internet is going haywire so i couldn't update.**

**Do you guys like frequent updates or updates from time to time? And do you guys like shorter or longer chaps. I think I'm writing too much.**

**The next one is probably going up on Saturday **

**Thx for the support and always remember that reviews are welcomed!**

**-xZeroxKira **


	5. Chapter 4: Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**So hi guys. This is xZeroxKira. Has anyone read the new 1/2 Prince chapter. **

***SPOILER***

**OMG! ALL THE NPCS ARE REAL! So TOTALLY PUTTING IT INTO MY STORY!**

**Poor Kenshin and Sunshine and all those NPCs**

**3 seconds of silence.**

.

..

**...**

* * *

><p><em>"Yosh! I shall train until I can defeat Erza." Natsu ran off for another killing spree. Over the weeks, they had found all the spawning sites, so they would stalk the spawn portal for training. They also found a variety of possible training partners. Some were beasts like ogre or plant demons; others were humanoid maidens or beast summoners.<em>

_Lucy decided to take a nice bath and followed Erza to the mountain where she usually trains. Others either trained or slept._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Happily Ever After<strong>

Three days later, the group went back to Infinite City. They met up with Prince's group on the way back.

"So how was your vacation?" Erza asked.

"Vacation?"

_Flashback_

Fangirls chased after the group.

"AHH! WE LOVE YOU PRINCE!"

"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?"

The Infinite City band ran just a few paces in front of them.

"WHERE IS SUNSHINE?" Prince hollered. Just then the flying carpet lowered and Prince, Fairsky, Gui, Wicked, Ice Phoenix, and Kenshin got on. Some fangirls tried to hop on, but the carpet had already taken off.

"Phew. That was close." Prince was still catching his breath.

"Let's head back to the inn. I'm pooped." Fair Sky said, laying down on the carpet.

"Umm. I don't think we can do that anymore." Sunshine told them.

"Nani?

"Well…Um…our rooms kinda got raided." He explained.

For the rest of the concert tour, the group had to sleep on the carpet, eat nothing but buns, while avoiding screaming fangirls.

* * *

><p>Prince shivered. "Just the thought scares me."<p>

"But we did manage to attract a huge audience for our concert," Sunshine lightened the mood.

When the two groups returned, they were immediately requested by Yu Lian. Prince had to report his group's status for the concert. Erza had to report the status of her training.

"So, both groups had an overall success," she summed up the report.

"Ah. Before I forget, we brought back these." Lucy showed Yu Lian the bag of money and the loot they found. Yu Lian's eyes bulged as she examined the items.

"Oh. There's more in Erza-nee's arsenal. We couldn't carry much so we keep it in with Erza-nee's weapons." Wendy told her.

Erza began unpacking. Out popped ten huge chests full of coins, some crystal, some gold. Erza also showed her the armor and weapons they found.

"You can keep everything, but I want the swords and the armor." Erza affirmed.

Yu Lian was too busy counting all the money. "Huh. Oh, sure sure." She continued with her counting. She pulled out a calculator.

"Psst. How did you guys get so much drops?" Prince whispered to the group.

"Death Camp Training," the group whispered back. It was hard to imagine how much training they went through to have earned so much.

Erza was just about to put the sword back.

"Huh? Isn't that the Winged Angel?" Lolidragon asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Erza pulled the sword out again.

Lolidragon pulled the sword out of the sheath and examined it. "Yep. It's the Winged Angel. Is a growing type weapon and quite rare."

Erza looked at the weapon in her hand. It had a golden handle with a part that tied onto the arm. The blade was extremely thin and long. The blade was white. It was a sword with no guard. Erza swung the sword a few time. It was a good sword. She sheathed the sword and placed it back into her arsenal.

* * *

><p>(A week after the Infinite City concert)<p>

The group went out together to celebrate their success.

"Cheers!" Prince brought up his cup. Everyone followed. Glass clanked against glass and the overfilled wine spilled on the table. The cheers of the group echoed in the hallways of the castle.

"Yu Lian dasao revealed that together with Team Fairy Tail's loot, we earned not only enough to cover the previous spending, but we also have money for preparations to siege our next target," Prince announced after taking a sip from his cup.

"Woo!" the group cheered.

"Cheers!" Everyone joined in the celebration.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sunshine?" Prince looked around, but Sunshine was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw him going out with Fair Sky." Somebody replied.

"That's odd. They're really getting along these past couple of weeks," Prince pondered.

A few seconds later, Sunshine and Fair Sky join in their party.

"Prince. We have to talk. Can you come out for a second," our guitarist asked.

Prince stood up and followed her out. "I'll be back guys." He waved to his friends. Sunshine followed afterward.

When they found a quiet area, Fair Sky turned around to face Prince.

"Look. Prince," she started, but could not finish. "I…I…I can't love you anymore. I love Sunshine now." Fair Sky bowed her head bow. "I'm terribly sorry."

Prince thought for a second. "That's okay, but why Sunshine?"

Fair Sky recovered from her apologetic bow. "Well. We've been together all through the concert. I just fell in love with his gentleness and thoughtfulness. Most importantly, Sunshine loves me, right Sunshine." She looked at her partner for approval.

Sunshine sadly avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry, but I cannot love you."

"Don't tell me, it's all a lie."

Sunshine didn't respond. The tears that built up in her eyes were started to stream downward. After not hearing her partners response, she wiped the tears while running away.

Sunshine caught up with her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his hug. "Wait! It's not like that."

"You liar." She pounded on his chest, but Sunshine wouldn't let go.

Prince interrupted their fight. "How should I say this." He paused to look for the right words. He didn't want to hurt her any deeper.

"I'll say it." Sunshine interrupted

"I'm not real." She stopped crying right away and looked at him.

She wiped her tears. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a self aware NPC. Prince just told everyone that I was his pet so the administrators wouldn't find out. I don't exist in your reality, your life. I'm just–" Before he could finish, Fair Sky slapped him in the face.

"I don't care about that. I fell in love with Sunshine, you. I don't care if you're just an NPC. I love you. I want to stay with you forever."

"Fair Sky…"

"Sunshine…"

The two lovebirds made up with a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a group of hollering monkeys before they could move on to stage two.

"YEAH! WOA!" the group scrambled out of hiding.

Lolidragon was leading the group. Wicked, Gui, Kenshin, Ice Phoenix, Swan Beauty, Nan Gong Zui, Broken Sword, Heartless Wind, Wolf, Yu Lian, Doll. Everyone was here.

"Aww…that was so sweet." Gui took out a hanky and wiped his eyes.

"When you guys suddenly left the party, we thought something was weird, so we followed you here. Fair Sky, I never thought you were…wink wink." Lolidragon elbowed her friend. Fair Sky blushed up like a tomato.

"GET MARRIED! GET MARRIED! GET MARRIED!" the group chanted.

Sunshine knelt down on one knee. "Would you, my lovely princess, marry me?"

The moment was so tense. The group circled around to hear her reply.

Fair Sky was very nervous. She didn't expect the relationship to develop so fast. She looked around at her friends for support. She looked at Sunshine's smiling face, she looked at Prince, she looked at Lolidragon and her fellow guild members. They were ll waiting for her to say 'Yes'. She finally submitted and nodded her head.

"YAY! WAAHOOOO!" The group picked the two up and started throwing them into the air. 'WOOOOH!"

They finally let the couple down. Sunshine initiated a kiss to seal the deal.

The group was clapping and hollering in support.

"Awesome. I'll plan you the most gorgeous wedding. We'll invite everyone and ohmygod it's going to be so fun!" Lolidragon giggled. She tells Fair Sky all of her plans for the ever first city-wide marriage as they walk back to the castle together.

* * *

><p>(On the day of the wedding)<p>

Preparation for the wedding was done three weeks in advance. Snow White Rose took charge of everything related to the wedding. She wanted to make sure that Fair Sky's wedding was the best. All the girls helped out too. From decoration to costume dressing, the girls took care of everything. Prince gave them permission to use everything they needed. He wanted Sunshine to be able to be with his true love.

They chose the ballroom to host the wedding. Over the course of three weeks, the ballroom was taken apart and rebuilt to fit all the guests today. The pillars of the room were carved to resemble dolphins swimming playfully in the sea. The corners of the room were decorated with bunches of fresh flowers. The red carpet that centered the room had golden patterns embroiled on the sides. On the left, there was the band of musicians who would be playing tonight.

"Cake, check. Decorations, check. Flowers check. Is the centerpiece ready?" Show White Rose looked up from her clipboard.

"One centerpiece coming right up, **Ice Make: Sculpture.**" Using his Ice Spells, Gray created a glamorous ice figure of the couple appeared instantaneously on the empty display. Sunshine was carrying her bridal style with her arms around his neck. The figure depicted the two almost kissing. Their lips were an inch apart.

She wrote something on her clipboard. "Good." She turned to Natsu who was just about to let loose a fire ball. "And no playing with fire," she reprimanded the fire castor. he swallowed the fire ball.

"Where's the bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"They're with Sunshine and Fair Sky. They are still getting ready. I just came from the bride's room." Erza replied.

She continued writing. "Rings. Oh my god, what about the rings."

"Don't worry, the ring bearers have them." Lucy reassured her. "Relax."

Lolidragon walked in. She had already changed into her pink bridesmaids dress. "Hey. Did anyone see Prince? He _is _the marriage officiant."

"Oh. I saw him backstage practicing his lines." Natsu responded.

She looked at her watch. "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. The guests will be here soon." The elf ran in circled like the chicken that cried just had its head cut off. "And we haven't changed into our outfits yet." She freaked out and scrambled to find her clothes.

It was easy for Erza. She just had to unequip her armor and changed into her evening gown. It was a short, bright red dress that crisscrossed in from and tied behind her neck. The dress went up to her knees. She wore shiny white high heels to accompany her dress. She tied her hair back loosely into a bun, with a few strand left covering her cheeks.

Lucy came out with a mid thigh lengthed strapless midnight blue dress that exposed part of her cleavage. There was a belt that tied around her waist and hanged down to her knees. Her hair was let down and ironed to make it wavy. Last but not least, she put on her five inch black heels.

The guys finished just a moment later.

"Man. This suit feels weird." Natsu complained.

Gray kept tugging on his. "Why isn't it coming off."

"Eh Umm. To prevent you from scaring our guest, we have taken special measures when designing your tuxedo suit. Before the ceremony is over, you may not take it off," Erza explained.

Natsu looked around. "Where's Gajeel?"

"He got called down by Nan Gong Zui to security checks."

They were interrupted with Snow White Rose coming out of the changing room tugging on the bottom of her dress.

"How do I look?" She had on a long pink layered dress with laces on the ends. The top was a single strap across the right shoulder. Her shoes were covered by her dress.

"Wow. Nee-san you look gorgeous." Natsu and Gray looked at her, their mouths drooling.

Snow White Rose giggled in embarrassment.

"But you're missing one thing. That bandana has to go." Lucy plucked the bandana from her hair and got to work fixing her up.

"Pin." Someone handed her one.

"Hairtie." She kept the hair tie between her lips until she finished the pins.

"Accessories." She quickly tied the hair back and stuck the ornament into the hair and took a step back.

"Perfect!" she said, admiring her work.

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem."

"Rose! The guests have arrived." Lolidragon charged into the room to notify Snow White Rose.

"Bring them in." She cued the musicians to start and finished the last minute setups. She took a deep breath, readying herself to greet the guests.

* * *

><p>Guests from all over came to the wedding. Some were the fans they racked up during the concert. Others were mainly Infinite City people. Ugly Wolf and Yu Lian came as a couple with matching outfits. Doll came with Swan Beauty and Ice Phoenix. Wendy came with Heartless Wind and Ming Huang.<p>

Fair Sky was in her room. She had just put on her wedding dress. It was a long, white, strapless wedding dress. The bottom was layered with pink silk. The top was decorated with soft feathers, which matched her headpiece. Everybody around her was busy helping her with her make-up and head set. All the bridesmaids were in the run running back and forth in their pink dresses.

"Turn your head a bit this way." Snow White Rose powdered her face.

"Look this way." Lolidragon fixed her eye lining.

The bride listened attentively to the noise outside. Judging by the sounds, the guests have almost arrived. She looked down on her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Relax, Fair Sky! You are going to be the most beautiful bride in town." her team leader reassured her. She gave her two pats on the back and continued to attend to her make-up.

"I don't know. I'm so nervous. What if I say the wrong words? What if I trip on the dress? What if—"

**Knock Knock**

Lolidragon went to open the door. Lucy and Erza stepped in.

"Are you ready, Fair Sky. The ceremony is about to start." Lucy cheerfully asked. "Wow. You look beautiful."

Her reassurance allowed the bride to relax a bit.

"Oh. You haven't put on the headpiece yet." Lucy picked up the tiara and placed in on Fair Sky's head. Attached to the tiara was the bridal veil. Snow White Rose and Erza helped the bride fix up the veil.

"Relax. Take a deep breath in…now breath out. You'll do great!"

* * *

><p>Sunshine was pacing back and forth in his room. His heels clicking on the floor.<p>

"Come have a seat." Kenshin said to his friend. He took a seat on the right end of the couch.

"The time has almost come. How can I relax?" Sunshine continued to pace back and forth.

"Really. You need to relax." Wicked said, walking out of the changing room. He just changed into his black suit, and was currently tucking in his tie.

Gui barged into the room.

"Where is Prince? The ceremony's about to start."

Kenshin pointed next door. As everyone quieted down, they could hear the Prince next door pacing around and reciting his part.

"Do you, yada yada yada, take yada yada yada as your lawfully…" Prince recited.

"He's practicing." Kenshin said.

Sunshine looked at his watch. "Okay. If everything goes well, the ceremony will start in half an hour."

Just then, Snow White Rose peeked in from the door. "Get ready, we're starting in 15 minutes."

Before they could reply, she had already rushed out of the room and gone to get Prince.

* * *

><p>"Eh…Em." Prince walked up to the microphone. He looked to the musicians and cued them to start the wedding music. The lights dimmed and the guests quiet downed.<p>

The 'flowergirls' took the front. Fire Phoenix, with Meatbun on her back, started picking petals with her beak and throwing them in front of the bride. Occasionally, Meatbun would steal a few petals and throw them around.

"Wee…wee!" Meat Bun was having a lot of fun. He hopped up and down on Fire Phoenix's back.

Next in line, Broken Sword was walking Fair Sky down the aisle. The spotlight never left the bride. Behind them, the ring bearers carried the shiny diamond rings. Happy was in a black suit and Wendy was in a white dress, with a tiny white hair flower on her ear. The two held hands sweetly walking behind the bride.

At the end of the aisle, the handsome groom, groomsmen, and bridesmaids waited patiently for the bride. When Sunshine saw his lovely bride, his heart melted at the sight of her beauty. All the nervousness and anxiety he had a second ago completely vanished.

Fair Sky finally finished the long aisle.

Broken Sword took her silk gloved hand. "Fair Sky, as a member of our party, we are family. Remember that we will always be there for you because we are Team Rose. You will always be our lovely little sister."

Fair Sky broke out in tears and hugged her teammate.

"Now, Sunshine, I will hand her over to you. Treat her nicely." A little 'or else' that was covered in a cough was heard from Snow White Rose after the sentence. Sunshine happily accepted her hand.

"I will love her forever." He replied. Broken Sword gave him a pat of acknowledgement and took his place at the side of the aisle.

The couple turned to face the city lord (who had to use two stepping stools on top of each other to actually reach the mic.

"A wedding is a life-long vow to your partners, a vow of love and care. Do you, Lantis Illyushin, wish to take Fair Sky as your wife, no matter in riches or in poverty, in health or in ill, until death do you part?" Prince announced

Sunshine snuck a look to his angel like wife.

"I do."

"And do you Fair Sky, wish to take Lantis Illyushin, as your husband, no matter in riches or in poverty, in health or in ill, until death do you part?"

She looked at her husband.

"I do."

"I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sunshine didn't wait. He uncovered his wife's veil and held onto her face. He leaned in closer and planted his love's vow on her lips. The whole room bursted in applause and cheers.

* * *

><p>Fair Sky got ready to throw the bouquet. Everyone ran outside to fight for the blessing.<p>

'_Must get the bouquet. Must marry Prince.' _The thought ran through most girl's hearts.

'_PRINCE! I'm COMING!'_ Gui thought, as he snuck in with the other fangirls. He was about to move in when he bumped into a friend.

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_Catching the bouquet of course,'_ Wicked replied in thought.

'_Prince is mine.'_

'_Not if I can help it.'_

As soon as the bouquet left the bride's hands, the crowd went wild. Everyone pulled out all their skills to fight for the bouquet. The bouquet passed over the two guy's heads. Gui jumped up and caught it.

"YES!"

Wicked jumped up and smacked the bouquet away.

"YOU!" Gui squinted his eyes at Wicked.

They looked at each other with lightning sparking between their eyes before mad dashing across the yard to get the bouquet. Other fangirls were busy smacking, catching, scratching, jumping at the bouquet. The bouquet was like the hot tomato, bouncing from person to person. Gui and Wicked jumped up and snatched the bouquet.

"Let go. GRR" Gui snarled.

"You let go. I will never give Prince to you," Wicked fought back. They were at a stalemate. Kust then, some random fangirl smacked the bouquet far away. Everybody watched as the bouquet fell into the city lord's arm.

"Huh…" Prince held onto the the bouquet.

Fair Sky giggled. "Congrats, Prince."

All the hope that drained from the Gui's face returned. He ran behind Prince and grabbed his shoulders.

"So. Prince. When is our wedding going to be?"

"NEVER!" Wicked volleyball smacked Gui away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone gathered at the bar after the wedding. They cleared out of the building because they wanted to make room for the newlyweds.<p>

"TOAST to Sunshine and Fair Sky!" Prince yelled.

"Cheers."

"Hold it right there." Wicked took his glass. "Are you even of legal age?"

"Maybe." Prince replied.

"Orange Juice for you." Wicked took the cup in his hand and replaced it with good old OJ.

"Wahhh. Such a party pooper, Zhuo gege."

Around the table, glass clanked against glass. Glasses clanked against the table.

"Cheers."

Snow White Rose wiped her lips. "Ah. It's good to see out Fair Sky growing up."

"Yea. She finally found her Prince Charming," Broken Sword added on.

Gray smashed his glass to the table. "Finally, I can get rid of that suit." The thought sent shivers up his spine. He filled another glass while stripping off his suit and throwing it away.

"Gray..." Lucy said. She still hasn't found the time to switch out of her dress.

Even Charle and happy joined the party. They sat separate at a mini-table. (Can cat's even drink?)

Fire Phoenix and Meatbun ran off behind a tree. Somehow, they managed to sneak a bottle of wine with them.

* * *

><p>(With Gui)<p>

Rivers were created from tears. The origin, Gui. He was still making his way back to the city. He was about half way there. He just crossed the dessert and was getting ready to cross the mountains.

"Prince. I'm coming!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ha Choo!" Prince sneezed. "What's with me lately. I've been sneezing a lot. Might be a cold?" he said to himself.<p>

"Let's have another drink." Gajeel surprised him. Clearly, he was already half drunk. Actually, everyone was half drunk. Around the table, Ice Phoenix, Swan Beauty, and Broken Sword had already left. Doll, Wendy, and Ming Huang left early because they were under the drinking age. Nan Gong Zui had just joined them at the table. Wolf and Yu Lian had already logged off. Heartless Wind, Gray, and Natsu were sound asleep. The only semi awake ones were Lucy, Erza, Kenshin, Nan Gong Zui, and Prince (because he didn't drink at all). Lucy was already half-drunk too.

"Hiccup. Cheers. Hiccup" They yelled out again. This time, it was more drossy and sluggish.

"I wonder what Sunshine is doing?" Prince was bored. Everyone was drunk or two seconds away from being drunk.

* * *

><p>Sunshine and Fair Sky was pooped after all the hassle today.<p>

Fair Sky was taking a shower. Sunshine was already half asleep on the bed. The door clicked open and woke Sunshine up.

"Sweetheart." What came out surprised him even more. Fair Sky was wearing see through night gown.

"Wow. You're…" He was at a lost of words. The more he looked, the more he blushed, but he couldn't take his eyes off.

Fair Sky walked out. Her face was blushing red and she kept trying to hide behind the door.

"Umm…Rose bought this for me. She said I'll need it."

She walked from behind the door and over to the other side of the bed. She kept trying to cover up.

"Honey. Are you sure?" Sunshine asked. "I'm just an NPC. I'm not real. I don't want you to re—." Before the thought could be complete, Fair Sky latched on to his neck and pulled him into long passionate kiss. Sunshine broke free.

"Don't you ever say that again. You are Sunshine, my Sunshine." Fair Sky was seriously getting angry. "You are my only one. Forever."

"Fair Sky." He initiated the kiss this time. It started at the neck and moved up to her lips. Fair Sky returned the kiss. The two was stuck in a French kiss. Sunshine took the hint and rolled on top of her. Her hands were still latched tightly on his neck.

"Fair Sky."

"Sunshine."

He pressed his head into her bosom. "You smell great."

Fair Sky giggled. They locked into another loving French kiss. This time, clothes were flying all over the room.

(Let's leave this part up to everyone's imagination)

* * *

><p>Our newlyweds were not the only ones with fun that night.<p>

Somewhere in Infinite City, two drunks were trying to carry each other home, but with little success. They kept giggling and toppling to one side.

After wobbling, falling, and getting up. The guy managed to get the girl home. They open the door and flicked on the light. He found the bed and placed her on it. He looked at the girl, snoozing in her sleep.

'_Look at those watery lips.' _He leaned in closer. Before their lips could touch, he moved away.

'_What the fuck am I doing? _He himself was not in the best condition either. He had one too many drinks and now he wasn't even thinking right.

'_No no…Resist.' _He told himself, but it didn't stop him from thinking.

'_And those nice curves.'_ The alcohol was getting to his head. He was just about to stand up and leave when the sleeping girl grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave," she said in her sleep. "Stay with me."

The guy tried to shake her off, but she just pulled harder. The guy lost his balance and fell, right onto the girl.

Just about right now, the two's brains had nothing but alcohol. The guy started to kiss the girl, and she returned it. The two rolled around in bed, smooching and such. Later would they know of what they did.

* * *

><p>AN: Everyone is a bit OOC in this chap, but stick with me. This is going to be a long story so thx for all your support so far. You won't find it disappointing.

Sorry for not updating for a while. I will work on writing more often.

As always read and review.

To Anyone catching up with the manga chapter. SHRILLS ITS GETTING SO EXCITING!

If anyone has any good 1/2 prince stories, feel free to recommend. I will read all of it.


	6. Chapter 5: Everything is WRONG!

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada... get on with the story!**

**Thanks for all those that stuck with me til now. I will be updating slower after this because i want to plan out the rest of the plot. Everything up until now is building the plot. This part is a bit omake but it mixes in with the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The guy tried to shake her off, but she just pulled harder. The guy lost his balance and fell, right onto the girl._

_Just about right now, the two's brains had nothing but alcohol. The guy started to kiss the girl, and she returned it. The two rolled around in bed, smooching and such. Later would they know of what they did._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Everything is WRONG!<strong>

(In the morning)

"COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!" The rooster made its call of the morning to wake everyone up.

Sunshine woke up with Fair Sky still sleeping on his chest. He just sat there, staring at her. After a long time, he leaned in and kissed her in the forehead. This woke the bleeping beauty up.

"AWWW," she yawned and stretched her limbs. "Good morning, my love."

"You too."

The newlywed couple cuddled for a few more moments before getting out of bed and making it to the washroom. Fair Sky took the shower first while Sunshine brushed his teeth. Everything seemed fine until a thundering ruckus shook the whole town. If townsmen didn't know any better, they would say that an earthquake had hit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" If the rooster couldn't wake everyone up, the scream surely did.

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight outside woke her from her sleep. Lucy was still trying to recover from last night's drinks. Her head was spinning and her legs didn't listen to the brain. The placed her hand on top of her eyes, trying to shield the blinding light.<p>

"Ull." She was still very drossy. "What time is it?" She turned her body away from the sun, trying to pinch in a few more minutes of sleep. Expecting to land on her pillow, it was a surprise to find something hard. To make it creepier, that something was moving up and down.

Lucy pushed away from this foreign object right away. She tried to see what it was, but her eyesight still hasn't recovered. When she finally figured it out, an earthquake had hit town.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The loud ruckus woke all of the residents of Infinite City up. The birds in the trees were forced to relocate. Even the squirrel took shelter in some bush or hole.

The banshee leveled scream woke the person laying next to Lucy.

"Huh? What happened? Earthquake?" He himself had drank too much and remembers nothing about the night before.

"Sunshine. Shut off the alarm." He called out, thinking that he was still in his own room, and forgetting that Sunshine had moved in with Fair Sky. He turned to his side and pulled the pillows to cover his ears.

Lucy was getting madder by the second. Not only was she ignored, more importantly, what exactly happened! She took the covers with one hand and yanked it off, leaving Kenshin shivering in the cold.

Two seconds later, Lucy regretted this action. As she yanked the covers off, he laid wide in the open. She blushed up like a tomato, Her face as hot as Natsu's fires.

"Stop that." Kenshin called out in his half-asleep mode. Lucy quickly threw him the covers to cover up.

Upon further inspection, she herself was hanging on the other side of the covers. Lucy carefully and slowly lifted the covers and pecked at herself.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The ruckus attracted all the other residents to their apartment. The first to arrive was the spirit mage's own teammate. Erza, Natsu, and Gray were the first to bust open the door and charge inside. Apparently, someone was in so much of a rush that they forgot to lock the door.<p>

"What happened? Is there a thief? Where's the enemy?" Natsu charge in with fire already lit on his fists. Gray and Erza followed his charge in.

Hearing the rowdy entrance, Kenshin popped up right away. Half of the covers slipped off his upper body. Lucy was still clinging onto her end of the covers.

…

Just then, Wendy called to her teammates from her room. She was still in her PJs carrying a stuffed bear.

"What happened?" little Wendy asked, rubbing her eyes. Before she could enter the room or even look into the room, Gary had already ushered her back to her room.

"Nothing. Everythingisperfectlyfine."

Kenshin had just woken to find himself in someone's room and a bunch of people standing in the doorway. He looked down to find that he wasn't wearing anything and the person next him was only covered up by half the blanket.

"Sorrytointerrupt." The Fairy Tailers slammed the door behind them, rushing as far away as possible.

"WAIT! It's not like that. Its—" Kenshin tried to explain, calling at them.

He looked at Lucy.

"…"

"…"

Nobody had anything to say. They just sat there like that, until one party broke the ice.

"So…we…" Kenshin didn't know how to start.

Lucy edged over the bed and picked up her clothes. "So what the fuck happened?"

Kenshin rubbed his temples. "Well, we got drunk. I know that for sure. What happened afterward….ARGG! why isn't anything appearing." All he could remember was bar, drinks, and blank.

Lucy had just finished putting on her clothes. She couldn't think of anything either.

"Okay. We got drunk, ended up in my room, and then here we are." Lucy summarized.

"Yea. Basically. From what I can remember." Kenshin slipped on his kimono.

"ARGG! Why is this happening to me?" Lucy pounded on her head. "Think. Think."

"So did we….?" She left the question hanging.

"…" The question that was in both parties mind was left unanswered. Kenshin looked at Lucy and tried to remember the night before. Pictures of round bouncy balls kept appearing in front of him.

"Where are you looking?" Lucy speedily put on her top.

"Okay. Reminder. NEVER EVER drink again." Lucy said to herself and walked (more like waddled) over to the bathroom.

Kenshin put on his hair tie and just left.

* * *

><p>Today, Prince was awaken by a screaming banshee. He literally rolled out of bed, hollering, "ENEMY ATTACK!" I was not until later that he differentiated the sound to be Lucy's voice. He picked himself off the floor.<p>

"Meatbun. Wakey Wakey." There was no reply.

"Meatbun?" Prince uncovered the covers to find absolutely nothing.

"Where has Meatbun gone? I was going to have him make breakfast? MEATBUN?" Prince put on his clothes and went out into the hallways calling out for his pet.

"Meatbun!" There was no success.

"Don't tell me, my little meatbun has been bunnapped? What about my breakfast!" Prince's stomach growled as he imagined the plated of flaming how meat buns. While dreaming about food, without knowing it, Prince had walked right in front of Gui's room.

"Fire Birdy." Prince heard Meatbun's voice and charged into the room.

"MEATBUN!" Prince was eager to reunite with his pet plus lunch ticket.

"Mama!" Meatbun cried.

Just then, Gui walked in.

Gui was surprised yet happy to see Prince.

"Prince, did you come to see me?" Gui giggled to himself.

Sweatdrop. "Did Meatbun stay here the whole night?"

"Yep. They were so busy, making love." Gui looked at prince with mesmerizing eyes.

"NANI? My bun and your bird?"

"Yep. They even had mini-bun." Gui latched on to Prince's arm, rubbing his face against Prince's sholder.

**BAM!**

Prince punched Gui square in the face, slamming him against the wall and breaking his nose.

"YOU LET THEM MAKE AN EGG!" Veins were popping all over his body. Meatbun was afraid that his mama would die of heart attack. Prince even had trouble controlling his breathing.

"Mama. You don't like Bunbun anymore?" Meatbun said to Prince in puppy dog eyes that were on the verge of tears, with lips that were quivering. Meatbun had to use all his strength to not burst out crying. Fire Phoenix was busy tending to the egg.

Prince looked at Meatbun. His heart finally melted his anger quelled.

"Aww. Mama would always love Meatbun."

As soon as Gui heard this, he sprang from the wall.

"So, when are we going to make love?" he asked Prince, rushing to grab Prince's hand.

Prince didn't answer. A sword flew through the door, missing Gui's head only by a centimeter.

"NEVER!" Wicked rushed into the room and retrieved his sword.

The two head butted in deadlock (once again). Steam poured from their heads. A catfight broke out. Prince was too annoyed to watch any longer. He picked up Meatbun and left. Fire Phoenix looked at her owner, shook her head, and took off after her husband, taking her baby egg with her.

* * *

><p>A month later…<p>

Gajeel wondered around the city. He smelled the yummy ramen a street away and rushed to fill his stomach. When he got to the stall, his guild member Natsu was already there.

Natsu waved with his chopsticks still in hand at his guild member to join him. A noodle from the chopsticks fell on Happy's head.

"Oi!" Happy objected.

"Yo, Gajeel!" he greeted, but because his mouth was filled with noodles. It sounded more like, "Ro, Razel"

He took a seat next to the fire mage.

"Want some ramen," he blue cat offered him.

Gajeel rejected the offer silently and order a miso ramen for himself.

Natsu finished 10 bowls of ramen before Gajeel could even finish one. Happy too, finished three bowls by himself.

"Yosh! Must eat more so we can train together." Natsu said to Happy. Happy was oo busy sticking noodles down his throat to answer.

Noticing that his guild member was not okay, Natsu asked, "What's wrong?" Of course, ramen still filled his mouth.

"Yea what's wrong?" Happy repeated.

"Sigh…" Gajeel looked at Happy and Natsu, "Sigh…" He was down. Gajeel didn't even finish his bowl of noodles. He just put down the money and left.

Gajeel was just sparked of the memory with Pantherlily. How they fought, and how they trained together. Gajeel had searched hard to find just a partner (more like he forced Pantherlily to become his pet.)

"Yosh! I must find another pet!" Gajeel set off on his trip to find a workable new partner.

* * *

><p>Attempt 1: Dog<p>

"Attack!" Gajeel pointed to the tree. He had gone off into the wood to find a pet.

"… woof…woof." The dog barked, chasing its tail around in a circle.

"Go. Attack." The dog failed to listen to the command. Instead, it fell down and slept.

Gajeel kicked the dog. "Attack, you idiot."

Disturbed in its sleep, the dog got up and barked and snarled at Gajeel.

"Yes. Yes. Aggressive!"

"WOOF WOOF!" The dog jumped up, and sunk its teeth into Gajeel's leg.

"Attack the enemy, not me!" Using the other leg, he kicked the dog away.

Attempt 1: FAIL

* * *

><p>Attempt 2: Pig<p>

Gajeel had just bought a pig from the market place. He placed it on the floor.

"Let's start simple. Run!." Gajeel ordered.

"Oink Oink…" the pig looked at Gajeel, baffled.

"Run?" Gajeel demonstrated by pointing to his legs and ran in place.

"Oink!" the pig nooded.

"Yes! Finally a pet!." Gajeel shouted in excitement.

The pig got down in a sprinting position.

"Ready. Get set. Go!"

The pig pulled up its front legs…and started digging the mud….right onto the dragon slayer. Sweatdrop.

"Pfft…pfft…spat" Gajeel spitted the dirt out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Attempt 2: SUPER FAIL<p>

'_Hmmm…What can be a pet?_' Gajeel thought.

'_Well, if a meatbun ca be a pet, then this can too.' _

Gajeel picked up a rock and set it on the table.

"Go, Rock! I choose you. Rock Attack, now!" he commanded.

"…"

"Do you think it may be sleeping?" he said to himself.

"Wakey Wakey, stupid rock!" He shook the rock around.

"….." still no reply.

"Stupid rock." Gajeel throw the rock into the air and watched it come down to the ground. Before it could make contact, he kicked it with his foot.

"May we never meet again!" he shouted after it.

Gajeel was about to turn about and head back to his room.

"Ouch! Who threw the stupid rock!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Hearing this, Gajeel scurried off.

Attempt 3: ULTIMATE FAILURE

* * *

><p>(Back at the castle)<p>

Gajeel was walking down the halls, with a gloomy gray cloud over his head, still sulking about not finding a pet.

"Sigh…" he was so busy moping that he tripped on something and fell down the stairs.

"Itai itai itai…" When he reached the end of the stairs, he rushed back up to see what made him get 5 bruises, 6 cuts, 7 broken fingers.

"WHO PUT A ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" he called out. Crickets and owls answered him.

"GRRR" Just when he raised his foot and was about to kick _it_ down the stairs, a crack magically appeared.

"I didn't do anything." He put his hands up and stood to the side. A few moments later, the 'rock' completely bursted open and the content inside spilled out. It looked like a cat. It had a tail, two ears, looks like Happy and Charles, has whiskers, and meows. Yep. Definitely a cat.

Gajeel stood where he was. The young hatchling opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was the iron dragon slayer.

"Papa." It called out. "Papa." It hugged onto him, rubbed its head on Gajeels leg, and curled up on his boot. Gajeel picked the animal up from the scruff of its neck and brought it up for inspection. The cat just laid there, sleeping. If you look close enough, you can even see it snore.

Gajeel took it back to his room.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Eggy... Eggy come out come out wherever you are?" Prince said, lifting the table cloth up to look under the table.

Everyone else was helping too. Gui was half crying, half searching.

"My poor Fire Phoenix's baby." He wiped his tears with his hanky. "Weep."

Fire Phoenix was looking too, so was Meatbun.

"I thought you were looking after it." Fire Phoenix questioned Meatbun.

"If anything ever happens to it, be prepared for a divorce." Fire Phoenix stomped off, leaving a trail of blazing flames.

"No! Birdy!" Meatbun chased after it.

Wendy was roaming around in the hallways when they happened to cross the cracked eye shells.

"A re. What is this?" Wendy asked. She recognized the black eggs red leaf patterns.

"Prince nii-chan, Erza-nee, Gui nii-chan, Natsu, Meatbun!" She called her group of treasure hunters.

Charle studied the egg in detail.

'_Wait! Isn't this…but that's impossible!'_

"Is this is?" Wendy pulled her friends over to see the egg.

Fire Phoenix and Meatbun were the first to reach the scene.

"Poor eggy! Who cracked you open!" Meatbun cried.

"It hatched, you idiot." His wife stared at him, deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Gajeel had just finished feeding his cat. (What he feeds his pets we will never know.) He was bringing the cat out for a walk. Seeing all the commotion, he walked over with the black cat following after him.<p>

"What's up?" Gajeel pecked in.

"Where looking for Fire Phoenix's and Meatbun's egg." Prince replied. "Seen it?"

Gajeel looked at the cracked egg shell, recognizing that it was the same egg the cat hatched from.

"You mean this?" He led the cat to the center of the circle.

Everyone leaned it to look at it.

'_I thought it was going to look like a chicken with a bund head.' _Prince thought.

'_Why does it look more like a cat than a bun?' _Gui wondered.

'_How in any science does a bun cross phoenix turn into a cat?'_ Everyone thought.

Meatbun looked at his son. He was disappointed that his son didn't look like himself, instead, it looked more like Happy. He gave Happy a glare.

"What have you been up to?" He looked with jealous and suspicious eyes.

"Huh…" Happy didn't know what he was talking about. "I didn't do anything."

Fire Phoenix took out a wing and smacked Meatbun in the back of his head. "What are you thinking about?" Fire almost flew from her mouth and roasted the delicious bun.

"I wonder too." Charle looked at Happy.

"Really." Happy said, but Charle was not convinced.

"That is our son." She went over and hugged the cat. The cat squirmed away from its mother and hid behind Gajeel's leg.

He tugged on Gajeel's pants. "Papa."

"Papa?" Everyone looked at Gajeel.

"I found it in the afternoon and it just stuck to me." Gajeel explained.

Meatbun tried talking to the cat.

"No. Papa." He pointed to himself (where did he get fingers?) "Papa."

The black cat just hid behind Gajeel even more. "Papa," he called Gajeel.

"Is it your pet?" Prince asked. "It seems very attached to you."

"Can I?" Gajeel's eyes lit up. A quest to find a pet finally ended up in success.

"Sure." Prince went to pet the cute baby cat. "What's its name?"

"Umm…" Gajeel thought for a while. "Panterlily the Second. Pantherlily for short." Gajeel announced, reminded of his former partner.

"Panterlily. Isn't he the best. Oh. Yes he is. Yes he is." the group played with the cat. They took turns dangling yarn string in front of it. Sometimes, Pantherlily would try to catch it, but the person would just pull it higher. Panterlily lost his balance, tipped forward, and fell on his butt. Everyone giggled.

The next time, someone would try the same trip over. This time, Panterlily got smarter. When they pulled the string back, Panterlily put all his power into his hind legs and jumped up, but that wasn't enough. Tiny wings sprouted from his back carrying him over and yanking the yarn.

Shock. Cats can fly.

"Okay. So now we have another flying cat." Gui said.

Just then, something rolled over Panterlily's tail and he jumped up. Fire bursted from his mouth.

"Take that back. We have a flying and fire-breathing cat." Gui said, petting Pantherlily, who was getting tired from playing.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE! MY CAT'S BETTER!" Gajeel bragged in front of Natsu.

"YOU WISH! HAPPY IS SMARTER!" Natsu countered.

Wendy giggled at the boys immaturity.

Facepalm. "Oh, boy. Here we go again." Lucy said.

* * *

><p>(With the Fairy Tail gang!)<p>

"Paper. Scissors..." The mages where paper scissor rocking to see who would wash the dishes today.

"**Iron Dragon Hard Fist!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

The two dragon slayers both held out their respective elemental fist.

"**Fairy Crimson Cherry!**" Erza held out her sword

"**Ice Make: Hammer!**" Gray changed his arm into a hammer.

"ROCK!" Lucy held out her palm.

"HA! My rock beats your rock!" Natsu placed his fired fist on top of Gray's hammer.

"My iron beats your fire!" Gajeel capped Natsu's fist.

"Ice beats all!" Gray took his hammer from the bottom and placed it on top.

The three engaged in a game of hammering the mole rats. Nobody wanted to rest at the bottom, so hammers kept pounding against the table top. It was like a war on smacking cockroaches!

"Blades cut everything!" Erza swung her sword into the towering hammers/fists and interupted the game.

"What kind of game it this?" Lucy still held out her paper...

Everyone else was busy 'comparing' hammers and avoiding swords.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of omake arc... now with the real story!**


End file.
